Si pudiera saberlo
by ZombieKiller11
Summary: Los actos y los pensamientos de Chris logran que éste se de cuenta de que esconde algo, podria ser un miedo o un deseo...
1. Resaca

**La mayoría de los personajes que intervienen en la historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la saga "Resident Evil" de Capcom.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten.**

 **I.-** _Resaca_

¿Se han preguntado el porqué de los sueños? Pues yo sí, y no logro entender a mi subconsciente, quizás en los sueños reflejamos nuestros miedos, impulsos y deseos que tenemos pero nuestro orgullo no los deja salir a la superficie de nuestra personalidad. En fin, últimamente he tenido sueños muy "explícitos" por parte de mi subconsciente por los cuales, no sé si escondo un miedo o un deseo. Hoy he despertado con resaca, pero resaca del sueño que acabo de tener, quizás debería olvidarme de todas estas tonterías y disfrutar del día libre que nos otorgaran los superiores de la BSAA y relajarme un poco.

Acabo de abrir los ojos después de cierto tiempo de reflexión, como todos los días así que decido levantarme y darme una ducha rápida, siempre las tomo con agua helada pero hoy tengo el día libre, qué más da. Preparo la bañera, tomo mi toalla y empiezo a quitarme la ropa para introducirme a la misma, reproduzco música de relajación y pongo el celular cerca del lavabo. Dios, había olvidado lo bien que se siente tomar un baño largo.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el timbre de notificación de mi celular, podría leer y responderlo después, pero me gusta ser educado.

-"Buen día capitán espero no haberlo despertado, para recordarle que llego en 10 minutos. Piers"

Mierda lo olvidé, quede de ir con Piers al Gimnasio en la mañana para después juntarnos con Claire y Jill a desayunar al mediodía. Gracias a dios tengo a la mejor agenda del mundo.

Cierro la llave, salgo de la bañera y tomo mi toalla pues más tarde podre darme un baño en las regaderas del gimnasio. Me sitúo enfrente del espejo para enfrentar uno de los mayores dilemas de mi vida: afeitado. Nunca sé cuándo es necesario quitarme la barba pero como ya llevo varios meses creo que no será tan difícil; tomo la espuma, pongo algo de ella en mi mano, la esparzo por toda mi barba y comienzo a pasar la maquinilla encima de ella, listo, terminé.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación para comenzar a ponerme mi ropa deportiva para ir hacia el gimnasio, amo estas camisas, aunque las sienta apretadas entiendo que es por el buen fruto del gimnasio así que definen muy bien mis músculos. Preparo mi mochila con ropa más casual para más tarde, objetos de aseo para las duchas y una botella de agua helada. Tocan la puerta, tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a abrir, es ahí donde está el muchacho, muy entusiasmado por cierto, con ropa deportiva y su mochila también.

"-Hola Capitán, buenos días, ¿listo?"

"-Siempre" Le respondo para soltar una ligera carcajada junto a la suya y cerrar la puerta para comenzar a caminar hacia el gimnasio que no se encuentra muy lejos de mi casa, unas cuatro cuadras.

Así que durante el trayecto Piers y yo comenzamos a charlar:

"-Día de rasurarse ¿eh? Le queda bien capitán"

"-Gracias Piers, siento que ya era hora, y estamos en día libre así que me puedes llamar Chris, amigo."

"-Pero Capitán…" Le dedico una mirada seria

"-Esta bien Chris" dijo bufando un poco, lo cual me pareció algo gracioso

Llegamos al gimnasio y dejamos nuestras mochilas en los casilleros que ofrecen ahí, para después comenzar con nuestra rutina, pesas, cardio, algunos golpes de box para terminar en las duchas. Cada quien va por su toalla y cosas a los casilleros para después encontrarnos en las regaderas, elijo la mía y Piers se sitúa en la regadera que esta junto a mí, hay separadores que cubren desde el abdomen hasta los pies en las duchas así que mientras nos duchamos me doy cuenta que Piers me observa el torso.

"-Se te van a ir los ojos soldado" Comento serio para lograr intimidar a mi compañero.

"-Eh, eh, disculpe capi... digo Chris, es que me resulta difícil creer que algún día llegare a desarrollar músculos como los tuyos" por alguna razón se sonroja y voltea la cabeza hacia la derecha para que no lo pueda ver, dios este muchacho me va a matar algún día.

"-Vamos, con solo esfuerzo podrás alcanzar lo que te propongas" Siempre ha gustado alentar a las personas.

"-Chris, creo que olvide el jabón, ¿me podrías prestar el tuyo?" me dice algo apenado.

"-Por supuesto" extiendo mi mano con el jabón en ella para pasárselo y él lo toma sin verme

-"Gracias"

"-Vamos, era solo una broma, no tienes que evadir mi mirada siempre" le digo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente me voltea a ver con algo de sonrojo. Algún día Piers, algún día…


	2. El reto

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les siga agradando la historia, sus comentarios me inspiran ;)**

 **II.-** _El reto_

Al terminar las duchas recogimos los objetos y ambos nos pusimos las toallas en la cintura, salimos hacia los vestidores y nos comenzamos a vestir, opte por traer desde mi casa una camisa azul de cuadros pequeños, unos vaqueros azules y mis botas cafés, mientras que pies se puso encima una camisa de manga corta verde y una chaqueta beige, pantalones grises y zapatos color café, sin olvidar su clásica bufanda.

"-Chris, creo que hace algo de frio afuera y me sobra una bufanda… así que, ¿la ocupas?" dijo el más joven con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

"-está bien soldado, gracias" Tomo la prenda que cuelga de su mano mientras el sale hacia el lobby del gimnasio a comprar algo de beber, así que sin pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerme la bufanda no puedo evitar olerla, no sé si Piers use alguna loción pero en realidad me agrada; Nota mental: preguntarle a Piers acerca de su fragancia. Guardo mis cosas y alcanzo al chico, agradecemos a la recepcionista del gym para después tomar un taxi en la esquina de la calle con rumbo hacia el restaurante donde nos toparíamos con mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

"-Espero que no hayan llegado ya, no quiero que se molesten" Quizás siento que a mi compañero le gusta mi hermana, y no me molesta en lo absoluto, sin embargo no lo puedo tolerar y no estoy hablando de condiciones laborales ni familiares, existe algo de lo que aun desconozco que no me deja aceptar esa relación. Igual y me siento seguro pues Claire ya tiene novio y no se el porqué del cual se llevan tan bien.

Llegamos al lugar, bajamos del taxi y le pago con un billete al conductor.

"-quédese con el cambio" le comento

"-gracias, que tengan un buen día" me replica el señor con una sonrisa, para continuar manejando.

Entramos en el lugar y tomamos asiento en una pequeña mesa de dos barras con dos asientos cada una, tomo lugar en una y al instante Piers se sienta en el lugar que se encuentra enfrente de mí.

"-Tuvimos suerte Chris, al parecer las chicas aun no llegan, podremos quejarnos primero" Piers y yo soltamos una pequeña carcajada al mismo tiempo, he notado que desde que salimos del gimnasio no me mira a los ojos, quizás lo intimide un poco pero no puedo soportar eso, aunque suene raro creo que piers tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto en toda mi vida.

"-Hola guapetón" Esa voz, inconfundiblemente me levanto a darle un beso en la mejilla de saludo a mi mejor amiga ahora teñida de rubio, y después un ligero abrazo a mi hermana, no suelo abrazarla muy fuerte puesto a que siento que es muy delgada y, no es por presumir pero tengo bastante fuerza. Mi compañero imita mis acciones y los cuatro tomamos asiento.

-"¿Cómo han estado chicos, que tal las misiones?" comenta mi hermana

"-Algo cansadas pequeña Claire" dice mi compañero para después soltar una sonrisa frente a su comentario. ¿Vamos? Pequeña, no puede ser.

"-Hemos tenido algo de suerte hoy, el entrenamiento ha estado demasiado duro, inclusive para los superiores pero ya sabes, el deber es el deber hermanita"

"-Oh vamos, no hay nada que este superhéroe no pueda superar, ¿o sí?" dice divertida Jill mientras observa la carta. En realidad siento que no soy para nada un superhéroe.

"-Creo que la BSAA los está volviendo zombies de trabajo" Comenta la pelirroja.

"-Si fuésemos zombies, no tendríamos días libres Claire" Dice Piers

"-Estas en lo correcto cachorro, si fuesen zombies ya les habría pegado un tiro a la cabeza" Mi hermana, Claire y yo comenzamos a reír mientras que Piers fruncía el ceño, sé que le molesta que lo llamen de esa manera.

"-Chris, tengo un mensaje nuevo del cuartel general" Agrega Piers.

"-Si no es nada privado, puedes leerlo soldado" piers solo asintió con su cabeza.

"-Equipo Alfa, por el presente les comunicamos que por el proceso de mantenimiento de armamento, e inspección de zona tendrán toda una semana libre, el equipo delta se ocupara de sus misiones." Leyó en voz con tono normal mi compañero mientras Jill ordenaba al camarero el desayuno de los cuatro.

"-Genial, más tiempo con ustedes" dije algo entusiasmado.

-"No lo creo hermano" Dijo Claire

"-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso Terra-Save te tiene una gran misión?" pregunta Piers.

"-Todo lo contrario chico, Claire y yo hemos decidido darle unas vacaciones de 4 días a Terra-Save y a la BSAA para disfrutar del calor de una playa, igual y hasta suerte tenemos y nos encontramos con galanes" Comenta Jill

"-Entonces creo que solo seremos tu y yo compañero" le digo a Piers y como de costumbre evade mi mirada y las chicas lo voltean a ver con… ¿Risa?

"-Así que como nos iremos, y ustedes están de vacaciones por una semana, les tenemos un pequeño reto" dijo mi hermana. Oh no, nunca me han gustado los jueguitos de Claire.

"-Suéltalo" Dije para después tomar un sorbo al café que el mesero sirvió junto con los desayunos, vaya no tardaron nada.

"-Todo un día, encerrados, los dos en casa de Jill, cuidando de sus mascotas, sobreviviendo con algunas raciones de comida, sin lloriqueos, sin intentos de escape" dijo Claire para luego voltear a ver a Piers con una mirada seria.

"-Yo puedo demostrarte que las condiciones no logran jugar con mi mente" dijo en tono poco agresivo piers.

"-Eso no es lo único que vas a demostrar…" dijo Jill para comenzar a reír a carcajadas junto con mi hermana, al parecer eso le dio en el blanco al orgullo de piers, puesto a que su cara se tornó a un color extremadamente rojizo de vergüenza, desconozco la razón.

"-¿El premio?" Reclame

"-Para allá voy hermano, déjame terminar" al parecer el comentario de Jill le causo mucha gracia puesto a que empezó a limpiarse las pequeñas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos producidas por la risa. "-nada más ni nada menos que 2 días todo pagado a donde ustedes quieran, comiendo lo que ustedes quieran y tomando los lujos que decidan, le íbamos a pedir a Sheva que hiciera el trabajo, pero como acabas de mencionar los del equipo delta están en misión, y ella no podrá hacerlo." Hace mucho que no veo a mi antigua compañera, quizás debería llamarle en la tarde.

"-Entonces que dicen ¿aceptan o rechazan machitos?" dice Jill

"-Por mi está más que perfecto" dice Piers con algo de indiferencia

"-¿Y tú hermano?" dice Claire

"-Es un trato" Agrego


End file.
